In order to protect purses containing money and other valuables from being stolen by pickpockets, purse snatchers and other criminals, it is known to conceal purses when not in use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,229 discloses a secret pocket supported against a leg of a wearer by means which also serve as a hose supporter and is suspended from a corset. U.S. Pat. No. 1,416,238 shows a purse supported by straps which are secured to a body encircling strap. These and other patents do provide protection, but the user must rearrange clothing both to provide access to the purse and thereafter to conceal same. This invention not only provides purse concealment but also enables the user to obtain access to the purse and then conceal same without rearranging clothing. Moreover, access to the purse is performed much more easily and quickly and the purse is concealed quickly, easily and automatically.